Inside Wrestling: Gruesome & Ford's Story BOOK I
by Gus Zeffer
Summary: *NEW* 2 Chapters *NEW*. About fictious wrestling personlitys created by me and my friend John. I am Gruesome, John is Ford. The Beginning of the story of the struggle. 1st in the Saga
1. Beginning of the End

The crowd rises to their feet in uproarious chants and yelling. The energy flowing through the ring, past the titantron, and into the back with the wrestlers. Gruesome and Ford have been at each other's necks for weeks now. Just last week, in Portland, Ohio, Ford was in the main event vs. Billy Bloodshed for the Light Heavyweight Championship. Gruesome came out right when he almost had the pin, and interfered, disqualifying Ford, with no means of a rematch. 

"In the main event, Hardcore Title on the line." The announcer pulls the crowd to a blazing hush as he calls the contenders to the ring, "The Hardcore Belt Champion, Gruesome!" 

The lights in the arena suddenly drop to nothing but a few small footlights on the steel stage. It's just enough to allow the cheering fans to see the dark fog rise, with the music used to bring the their cheering to a feverish pitch, awakening and calling to the ring: the fear hungry giant. 

"...Five foot, eleven inches tall, weighing in at Two hundred and twelve pounds: Gruesome!" 

A green tint appears through the mist, on the screens it shows the recorded inanity of Gruesome's past winnings. Slowly, a silhouetted figure appears in the mist, silent, waiting for the crowd's energy to rise again. As it does, he punches forward with his arms, signaling an eruption of massive force in a pyrotechnics display. As he begins his accent toward the stage, the fires slowly diminish, leaving a slight aroma of ash floating in the area. He flaunts his muscles and abuses, as he tends to do, his fan's appreciation. 

Just as fast as he gets in the ring, the familiar music of another superstar begins. On the titantron, clips of Metallica can be seen, compiled with earlier matched of Ford. The crowd quickly realizes that the theme being played is "The Memory Remains," meaning that it is Ford coming to face his rival. 

"...At six foot, one inch tall, and weighing in at One hundred Sixty Three pounds: Ford!" The announced calls him out as he has done so many time in the past. 

Ford walks strongly onto the stage, confidence gleaming. Stopping on the center of the steel platform, he whips his arms in the air three times, each time different color mortars are shot off with a faint whistle. He continues his courageousness on his walk to the ring. Not having as large an ego as Gruesome, he flaunts himself to all sides of the area, but does not take the amount of time Gruesome did in his appearance. 

Two massive bodies encircle each other as the referee calls for the bell to begin the match. 

PING; PING! 

Wasting no time, Ford troughs cross-face after cross-face to Gruesome. 

After several slight scratches, Gruesome catches his wrist and tosses Ford to the ropes. When he springs back, Gruesome turns to catch his waist, pulls him to the air, and allows him to continue on with his motion. Ford's own weight works against him as his face slams down onto the mat. 

Ford continues to lye on the mat, howling in pain. That gives Gruesome just enough time to jump back and put him into the Boston Crab. 

"Tap, ya gana' tap? Tap out?" The ref screams at Ford, yet his courage compels him to only shake is head and groan in agony. 

To Be Continued...


	2. The Match

Slowly, Gruesome contorts his opponent's waist and arms to roll him into a pin. 

"1...2..." The ref calls; when with a burst of energy, Ford kicks out of the pin. 

With tremendous booms, Gruesome looks from the sky to the mat, as he slams his fists down. He cries out, "No! No! No!" 

Ford takes the extra time to roll out of the ring, and to safety, so that he can catch his breath while encircling the ring. Before he can even clear the first turnbuckle, Gruesome end his monstrous tantrum, and begins to stalk Ford from inside the ring. 

"...4...5...6..." The ref counting allowed. Ford has to be quick to re-enter the ring, for if the count gets to 10, Gruesome will win by default" and he could never let that happen. "...7...8..." The ref continues to count. 

Using his superior agility to his advantage, Ford runs to one side of the ring, and as he planned, Gruesome follows; but in a split second, this agile machine ducks to the opposing side, leaving plenty of air between them. He rolls into the ring, and with his stealthy right fist, he begins to pummel his opponent, as the awesome ogre had done to him, not but a minute before. 

The crowed cheers on this twig of a man. Right after right... the hits do little damage to the giant. Out of no where, Gruesome throws up his forearm, blocking further blows. Ford stands shocked, with an expression of fear and confusion that floods his face. Gruesome uses his brute strength to push him away, making him fall flat to the mat, and knocking the wind out of him. 

Slowly, and confidently, Gruesome stomps toward a once again cowering blob of Ford. Pushing all his weight to the front, he begins to fall from on top of the mass. 

Ford quickly rolls out to safety, leaving Gruesome stunned on the mat. He moves quickly, climbs the closest turnbuckle, and waits patiently for his prey to arise. 

Gruesome opens his eyes, and begins stand, while shaking the pain from his head. Right as he looks up, the only thing he can see is a flying Ford coming toward him, feet first. 

The massive hunk of meat falls to the mat once more, and all Ford can do is hop around, indulging himself in the victory he feels he will soon partake of. The unknowing soon comes to realize his fault as he feels the hands of Gruesome grab his ankles and knock him onto his face. 

The crowed explodes in an uproarious, "Boo!" This distracts him from his pursuit of the meek looking wrestler. He walks with rage to the ropes, screaming obscenities to the audience in rebuttal. Symbols from his hands and arms match those of the crowd wishing his defeat. 

A slow fading cheer comes up from the crowd's energy. Gruesome, considering this to be for him, hoots back at them, ignoring the one who he still perceives is curled up on the mat. 

Ford creeps up behind him, and delivers a low blow, making his opponent roll from the top rope and onto the ground floor. Ceasing the opportunity, Ford jump down and checks to make sure the man-hungry beast is out cold for the time being. Assuring himself that he is, he precedes to pull back the padding on the floor, exposing the dark cement patch beneath. 

"3...4..." The Ref counts closer to the time of a count out. 

To Be Continued...


	3. A Victor!

"...4...5..." The Ref continues. 

Ford takes his opponent, using the ring as a tool so that he is placed just right, and delivers a pile driver, hard, down on the dark cement undercoat. 

Gruesome awakes to the stabbing pain that has been gifted to him, curling up into the fetal ball that he had mocked before his fatal blow. 

Ford takes the shoulders of the massive weeping ball up, to roll him back into the ring. The ref counts, "...8...9..." Just before he hits 10, Ford slingshots himself up, over the top rope and directly onto his opponent, straight into a pin. 

"1...2..." 

Kick Out! 

He tries the pin again. 

"1..." 

Kick Out! 

Seeing that his roast is not done, he walks to a close turnbuckle, removing the cushioned padding, and tosses the close-to-lifeless mass of meat and hair against a turnbuckle. Gruesome hits the shining metal head first, and collapses into the corner. For insurance, Ford charges from the opposing corner, jumping, to saddle Gruesome's limp shoulders, and wipe him out of any energy left remaining. 

Getting up, Ford rolls him onto his shoulders and positions himself for the pin, waiting for the count to begin. 

The flies to Ford's side, only yelling, "His wrist, His wrist is on the ropes! No pin! No Pin!" 

Ford struggles with the limp wrist, but it takes too long. Just as he removes the arm from the ropes, strength returns to its awesome girth. 

With one swift kick, Ford lands in the direct center of the ring, once again with a loss of air. 

Gruesome picks himself up, off of the mat he had come to know so well. Strutting toward the airless bag, he bends down to mock, and scream in the face of the weaker. 

Concentrating on avoiding the saliva spewing out of the oversized mouth of Gruesome, he find the strength to kick up, hitting his opponents forehead, square center. Gruesome falls back with a wheeze. 

The crowed once again builds in their cheers, seeing both men lying on the mat, unmoving, chanting for their favorite. 

"1!" The ref shouts, looking down at both of the battered bodies. "2!" 

A small arm begins to move into the air as Ford regains consciousness. 

"3!" 

He crawls over the to the still unmoving body of Gruesome, with all his strength. 

"4!" 

Straining to lift his arm above the huge black and blue chest of his opponent. 

"5!" 

Showing his obvious loss of normal thinking, his arm stayed floating, shaking above the hairy, beaten pile of flesh. 

"6!" 

He collapses onto the body of Gruesome, with his arm and shoulder covering the chest of the man-beast. 

The Ref proceeds to count the pin, "1...2...3" 

PING...PING!!! 

The crowed jumps to their feet in an uproarious applause. The cheering almost overpowering Ford's theme song, blasting through the woofers, strewn throughout the stadium. 

The Ref grabs Ford's arm, shaking him back to consciousness and helping him to his feet to accept the praise of his fans. 

The EMTs rush out to check on the condition of Gruesome as the Ref helps Ford out of the ring, and holds his shoulder as he limps up the ramp and back through the Titantron, waving to his many fans as he goes. 

A commentator's voice is heard, "I can't beleive it! I can't beleive it! Ford has won! Ford it the new: Hardcore Champion!" 


End file.
